


Endless Nightsky

by FallenAkito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, He tries so hard, Lunoct, Lunoct Smut Weekend 2018, Riding, Wedding Night, awkward shy Noct is shy, blowjob, poor Noct though, pursuing Luna bc someone has to take initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: After all the suffering and first thinking that they would never have the chance to be happy, Noctis and Luna can finally have their marriage in Altissia before meeting with the Hydraen. Of course the prince is nervous about it, but even more nervous about what's following up.Entry for Lunoct Smut Weekend 2018





	Endless Nightsky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been quite a while that I uploaded something because I had pretty hard writer block ;; ... I'm very sorry that it took me so long. Keeping focus to concentrate on something is very hard for me at the moment. It will take some time I guess to get back into writing and continuing my multichapter too, so please be patient and stay tuned for it ;; 
> 
> I'm doing my best! 
> 
> This thing is really not good, but I hope you will enjoy that little bit of trash anyway xD

 

 

It’s been awhile since they arrived in Altissia to meet Luna there. The journey until now has been hard and exhausting for all of them and it was a nice change for once not to have the Empire sitting in their neck all the time. A change of pace which gave them rest for the moment. Noctis and his friends also came to Accordo to meet the Hydrean. However the first thing on their list was meeting up with minister Claustra, who had taken care of the princess from Tenebrae until now.

For a long while nobody seemed to really believe in this marriage happening anymore. On the other hand there was not even a real meaning for that either as it has been a condition for the ceasefire contract from Niflheim before. Well, that ceasefire never happened so it wouldn’t be particularly necessary.

They stayed according to the plan because all parties were sure it would give the people some hope for the future. Show them that not everything was lost to the threatening danger of the Empire.

However, anxiety was clearly visible on Noctis’ face, his nervousness plastered all over it as they were waiting in the hall in front of Claustra’s office. Gladio couldn’t let it slip and took an awful lot of occasions to make fun of his prince, who wasn’t sure if he was just excited or scared that this wedding was still going to happen. After all what has come upon them in these last days, this marriage had seemed so far out of reach.

“It’s fine, Noctis… as long as you don’t forget your vow everything will be fine.” Ignis tried his best to lift the tension but Noct gave him a weak smile, forcing himself to stop changing his weight from one foot to the other the whole time.

There was a rehearsal the other day, without any media and not in proper clothing. That went pretty good and he didn’t forget anything of his lines which was good too but… today totally different.

It had so much more meaning, carried so much more weight. All eyes of Accordo were directed on them today with this ceremony and even the rest of Lucis would probably hold onto this as their ray of light and hope. There was so much more to it, Noctis felt sick and his knees dangerously weak. Giving in to the weight any second to the weight he carried on his shoulders.

Although he knew it was not only his own burden to carry. Luna was still the Oracle and a symbol of hope herself. She had a lot going on too for sure. Noctis sighed deeply and tried to distract himself with watching his friends.

Prompto was all excited, clutching to his camera and bouncing on the balls of his feet, urged to take pictures already. He knew his best friend wasn’t feeling well so he tried to hold back and not take random shots of Noctis as he was used to do.

They didn’t have to wait for long when Claustra joined them and was followed by Luna shortly after. Noctis has seen the wedding dress before on display in the city. He knew it was beautifully made and fitting for her in every way, may it be her appearance or her type. Her hair was tied up as usual but today she put a hair pin in it. It was delicately made from silver and gold. Noct hasn’t seen that one before, but it was completing her outfit perfectly.

“Is everyone ready? We shouldn’t let them wait for far longer.” Claustra looked at the few present people, her gaze resting on each of them for a few seconds. It would have been much nicer if more related persons would have been able to attend, but sadly it had to stay within this very limited group.

At least this was still a formal marriage between the two royal families.

“I think everything is settled.” Noctis tried to sound as resolute as possible and apparently he did well enough because when he met Ignis’ gaze there was an encouraging little smile on his face. Nothing more than just a twitch upwards of the corners of his mouth but it was there.

It gave Noct the feeling of being able to take on the tasks as a king. Just like when he had to discuss the conditions of the meeting with the Hydrean by tomorrow.

“Then we should move on.”

Claustra gestured over to her office where the ceremony was supposed to take place and went ahead. Noctis heart throbbed again in his chest and when his gaze met Luna’s a warm feeling spread inside of him. Her smile was calming, reassuring and giving him the strength to keep his head high.

He really needed it because as soon as they stood in Claustra’s office in front of her desk, this anxious feeling was creeping back up to him. A few reporters stood at the side of the room along with Gentiana, who surprised him a bit. On the other hand he should have probably known it because she was still a messenger from the gods and has been with Luna since she was chosen as the Oracle. Of course she would be attend to this ceremony too. The gaze of her clear green eyes resting on him wasn’t making it any better for him.

The minister from Accordo finally pulled him out of his thoughts when she placed a silver cup on the wooden desk. “Let us begin with the vows then. Princess?” She made another gesture, asking Luna to start and for the first time there was a slight hesitation. A deep breath when her hands stroked over the fabric of her skirt until her bright blue eyes looked over to Noctis. Her torso slightly turning to face him.

“I, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, pledge to take you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, to be my spouse. I take you as my chosen king, to choose you every day and love you in word and deed. To honor the divinity in you and around you. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt. My commitment to you is absolute.”

Her words were softly spoken, causing a little smile to spread on Noct’s face before he collected his own thoughts and began to speak.

“I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, pledge to take you, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, to be my wife. I take you as my chosen queen, to cherish you every day and love you in word and deed. I commit myself to you with undying devotion. I marry you with no hesitation and bind my life to yours.”

Relief coursed through him as soon as he has finished these lines without any mistake and without forgetting something. Which was surprising to him, judging by the way he tried to not stagger with his own words.

Claustra nodded and then pointed to the cup on the desk. It was filled with water but that didn’t really matter because it was only for the figurative meaning.

Luna brushed a part of her fringe out of her eyes and reached for the cup, her hand steady as she held it in front of her.

“With this I vow to you to stand by your side, to be your guarding light on the path you chose either as Oracle and your wife.” As soon as she spoke these words, she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip of the water and then handed it over to Noctis.

He stared into the liquid, tried to remember the words he was supposed to say. Swallowing by the meaning of it.

“With this I vow to you to stand by your side, to take this enlightened path and restore the light as ordained by our star.” These words have a bitter taste to him and he could see Luna flinch in the corner of his eye, even though he wasn’t really sure about the reason. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip, felt how all eyes were resting on him. After that he turned back to Luna, who was still facing him before reaching out for the cup. Holding it together with Noctis until they spoke the next words together.

“With this we tie the knots to symbolize our connection to one another. They represent our trust in each other and our combined strength together. We shall bear together whatever trouble and sorrow life may lay upon us, and we shall share together whatever good and joyful things life may bring us.” The smile was back on Luna’s face and it helped to chase away Noctis’ constant worry if she was alright with all of this.

To be honest he would like to see her smile more often. It suited her so much better than this underlying sadness in her bright eyes.

This never ending sorrow which churned at her for all these years. Luna has never been free or able to freely decide for herself what she wanted to do. The last thing Noct wanted was to bind her to himself against her will. Even if it was for the sake for his people and their hope.

The silence between them stayed only for a few seconds until the quiet sound of clicking heels reached his ears. Gentiana walked up to them, as she has stayed at the side of the room until now. She took the cup out of their hands, placed it back on Claustra’s desk and turned around to them again.

“Your vows have been heard. The last thing for you both to do is standing in front of the high messenger so that this bond will be acknowledged by the gods.”

She closed her green eyes and took their hands into hers. Noctis gaze got caught down on his own fingers when a chill feeling ran over his skin. Frowning, he watched a thin ice-blue circlet wind around his ring finger. Well, he new Gentiana was a messenger of the gods but he had never seen her using any kind of magic. It caught him by surprise.

The ring was made from crystalline glass, more as it was made from ice-like material. It felt cool on his skin and in the next moment it melted away like frost on the grass in the morning. Leaving behind nothing more than a faint tingling sensation of little pearls of water, transpiring in the first rays of the sunlight.

Looking up Noctis met the warm expression on Gentiana’s face, her green emerald eyes shimmering with reassurance and appreciation. It helped a bit to calm his pounding heartbeat in his chest but it wasn’t able to chase away his nervousness; sadly.

However, Noctis forced a little smile onto his own lips. Probably it was nothing more than an awkward little twitch of the corners, curling upwards slightly in an attempt to show his gratitude.

“You attained the blessings for this bond. Now go on forth with the grace of the gods.” Gentiana released their hands while she spoke; her own sank down and folded in front of her waist.

Noctis and Luna both bowed slightly to her with a quiet ‘Thank you.’ before turning around to the other people present in the room. Consistent of Noctis friends, the reporters and a few staff people from Claustra. A brief applause resounded through the room along with the subtle clicking of the camera whilst Prompto was making sure to take some memorable pictures of this moment.

The atmosphere was odd and neither of the couple dared to talk. Not until they moved on to the entrance of Claustra’s office again and some of the staff and reporters walked up to them to give them their congratulations.

Every so often he caught the gaze of Luna, whenever he dared to look over to her and Noctis had to admit, he regretted it that they didn’t have any possibility to at least exchange some words before doing this. The only thing he could hope for, was that very small party they had planned for this evening. Usually he wouldn’t have felt like celebrating at all; not with the still pending threat of the Empire in their neck.

It was more or less thanks to Claustra and to Ignis that they indeed would have a little celebration of that and Noctis was pretty sure - mostly it was meant for Luna and himself to just enjoy themselves before the brutal reality would catch up with them the next day.

Maybe it was just better to not think about that for the moment.

 

* * *

 

Weskham had organised the little party at his bar with the help of Ignis on the most part. Not only the location kept them from too many civilian people gawking at them it was also more quiet. A little and calm celebration for the newly wed couple. Lanterns with warm light illuminated the place under one of Altissia's bridges. Mostly the little boats were not having any service today or taking another way, not close to Weskham's bar at all. Even if the wedding had been broadcasted through the medias this morning, that didn't mean that they still needed curious eyes and more reporters around.

Noctis and Luna were both grateful for the amount of consideration of the former friend of the King of Lucis.

They had stayed at the party for a long while, talking about the last years and trying not to think about what was lying ahead of them. It was still awkward to have not seen each other for twelve years and now being married felt incredibly odd.

However, even if the conversations with Claustra and the other people were more casual, there was still a lot of pressure weighing on Noctis' shoulders. Probably that was the reason why he suggested to Luna to sneak away at some point with one of the boats and, to be honest, she also could need a moment of just enjoying the moment.

Just the two of them, crossing the river before stepping out of the gondola and making their way through the streets of Altissia. They tried to avoid the main streets and plazas, but if they had to pass some people from time to time they did it fast enough to not be stopped. For a moment they didn't even care about others recognizing them or not.

For this short time they just wanted to enjoy this evening aside from all the obligations they usually had.

Soon enough the beautiful night sky got clouded and the first drops of rain fell to the ground, wetting the pavement and creating little circles on the water in the canals.

The downpour got heavier and most people already retreated to their houses. There was barely someone outside when Noctis and Luna decided to head back to the Leville. Roaming around the city when it was still raining wasn't the best idea and by the time they reached the building they were soaked to the bones but, gods, its been awhile since they both could enjoy being carefree.

They were both laughing and giggling when they stood in the entrance hall of the hotel, clothes drenched and Luna struggled with her soaked dress. She didn't remember all this fabric being so heavy. Her fingers clung to the Noct's jacket, still resting around her slender shoulders, which he had handed to her earlier to protect her from the rain at least for a bit.

Noctis felt the gazes of the hotel staff resting on them but he didn't really care about it anyway. Fair enough, the wedding has been in the media all the time today and people already recognized them earlier. However, he was glad that no one approached them as the two of them headed upstairs.

The royal suite was reserved for the prince and princess anyway, but as Luna had stayed within Claustra's hospitality Noctis and his friends used the common chambers.

They were both out of breath as the door closed behind them and needed a few moments to collect themselves, before Luna broke the silence.

"Thank you, Noctis... this has been a nice evening. I think I didn't have this much fun in the last years." She shook her head, the wisps of her gold blonde hair clinging to her cheeks from the rain. Taking off the drenched jacket of Noctis' suit, she placed it on one of the red velvet armchairs.

It was the truth. In the last years all she had thought was about her mission, her fate. She was bound to it and never felt free in any way. Even if she was able to move around in Tenebrae like she wanted. It wasn’t like she was complaining about that. Luna never regretted it to be chosen as the Oracle but from that moment on sometimes there was this little quiet whisper in the back of her head. Asking her how life would be if she would be just a normal average girl.

A snort escaped Noctis and he ran his fingers through his dark fringe, trying to get it out of his eyes but it fell back in place almost immediately.

"Good... I mean, uh, Ignis is probably killing me for ruining his hard work." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Hard work, indeed. At least if it came to Noct's appearance and second, no one had planned for them to sneak away. Although Noct was sure they probably knew everything would be fine. None of his retainers called him until now, so he just left it at that.

"Hopefully not. Anyway, thank you... I have never felt as ordinary as I did today. Escaping from being the princess. I really appreciate it." A gentle smile played around her features and her bright blue eyes looked so warm aside from all the suffering she had to go through in these last years.

Suddenly Noctis noticed the whole situation and raised a hand, idly rubbing his neck and trying to fight against the faint blush which was spreading on his cheeks. He didn't think about coming up with Luna to this room and the premise of what someone would usually expect from a wedding night dawned on him again and made him nervous.

The awkward silence spread between them again, both standing quietly around in the living room area of the suite. The quiet sound of the rain came through the doors leading to the balcony. In his thoughts he still debated if it was alright to stay or if he should leave and wait for his friends to come back. Or maybe they were already back and waiting for him.

Although.. maybe not.. Gladio made quite indecent suggestions back at the party to him. Also Noctis is pretty sure he tucked something into his pants pockets. Also that it would be rude to leave Luna like this here and basically, sprinting out of the appartement again.

However, it was Luna who pulled him out of his thoughts when she took off the long white sleeves. The fabric coming to rest next to Noctis’ jacket on the armchair and the rustling noise strangely loud in his ears. He still stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. His own shirt and pants were clinging to his skin. It wasn't cold enough to freeze but it was enough to leave a chill sensation.

But before he was even able to suggest leaving her alone for changing, she turned around - her back facing the prince now - and looked over her shoulder. A faint shade of colour dusted in her cheeks.

"Would you be so kind and help me out of this thing? It's... getting heavy with how soaked it is through the rain." She asked hesitatingly and turned her gaze away from him.

Noctis wavered and swallowed, the nervousness was plastered all over his face and he was glad Luna wasn't looking at him right now. He wouldn't be able to explain why his heart was throbbing in his chest loudly, he was scared the blonde might hear it. However his fingers found the zipper at her back and slowly pulled it down, revealing more of the smooth and partly damp skin. Little droplets glistening in the light of the room ran down at the beautiful line her spine formed. Noct unconsciously licked his lips as he helped her out of the dress and the underskirt beneath; his eyes trained on the fabric and trying not to stare too much at her exposed skin.

Luna stepped out of it carefully, whispering a quiet 'thanks' as Noctis took the dress and draped it over red velvet sofa. He stepped out of his shoes and socks and flinched when the drenched items landed haphazardly on the ground. After that he walked back around the armchair, finding the courage to look at Luna again and telling himself to not better stare at her. He didn't want to give her a false impression.

The moment when Luna turned around to him, he saw something else in her bright eyes. Something which he hasn't seen before whenever he had been with her. On the other hand that had not been much anyway, if they considered their separation of twelve years. Noctis clearly remembered how she had looked when she was younger and it still felt like yesterday for him. It felt certainly off right now to see her so all grown up, grown up to this beautiful woman. Pale skin dressed in delicate pure white lace beneath that beautiful dress, decorating her curves a simple but fantastic way.

The weird churning feeling was back inside his stomach. Tugging at him, not painfully enough to make it unsettling, but it felt way off.

He knew Luna since his childhood and, of course, if there was anyone he could think of marrying, it was her... still it was like Luna had mentioned before... they had not seen another enough to actually pursue any kind of romantic relationship. They had just been pushed into this. Sort of, at least.

However, to say he didn't like her at all would have been a lie and his heart was an indicator for that; racing inside his chest from feeling jittery in the best possible way. Just looking into her eyes put his mind to ease and excited it at the same time. Probably Luna felt the same way about him, but there was definitely affection in her gaze and something else. Something which Noctis wasn't able to pinpoint.

Devotion... longing even.

He raised one hand and brushed his fingers over her cheek, tucking the still damp fringe behind her ear before her delicate fingers reached out for his hand. Curling around it and leaning her cheek more into his touch.

"Luna..." He started, but his voice trailed off, not sure what he was about to say anyway. Luna seemed to understand nevertheless.

"It's fine, Noctis." She looked up to meet his gaze. "I know we... haven't seen each other for a long time. This probably is all so far off from what it should be like. Just know that this is only a formal thing. No one... forces you into feeling something you don't."

Noctis wasn't sure why but every alarm inside of him went off with these words and the way her bright eyes clouded with sadness and resignation. Of course this all has been done for the sake of his people. For the sake of Lucis. For his friends. For the world.

"No! That's not it..." The first response was a bit louder as expected, judging from how Luna's eyes widened but he tried his best to collect his thoughts. "I'm... I really like you, Luna, and I vowed to never let you down. I will not break this promise."

"I know you won't. However my purpose is to serve your fate and the path you chose. Either as Oracle or as your wife."

A deep sigh followed from Noctis. He heard these words too many times now and he still didn't like it.

"Stop saying that..."

"But it's the truth, Noctis. There is no way around--" She started but stopped in her sentence midway when both his hands cupped her cheeks whilst watching her intently.

"It still makes you sound like you're not allowed to be human. To have your own will. Even you are allowed to feel like a normal human being. To wish for something from your own will of heart. Not because some fucked up fate or stupid prophecy tells you otherwise." That must have hit something because Noctis could feel her tense and he could swear he saw cracks in the painstakingly maintained facade she always tried to keep.

Luna wasn't used to put herself in the first place. She never had been like this at all. Everyone always came before her and she was glad to take care of the people. However in this moment a little voice inside her head told her, he was right.

Silence spread between them. The sound of the rain was the only thing reaching their ears by then.

"Noctis?" Luna pressed her lips into a thin line until she saw his questioning look. Noctis was waiting for something. Probably waiting for her, finally, naming her own wishes. To tell him what she was craving for in all these years. "Can you... hold me?" She hesitated to state her own demands and it felt unfamiliar yet not bad.

A heartwarming smile played across Noctis lips but he didn't answer at all. He didn't move until his arms wrapped slowly around her slender form, ignoring the fact that Luna was still half-naked.

His own clothes were still soaked but she didn't seem to mind. A content noise escaped her as she leaned into his embrace and snuggled her face against his neck, breathing in the scent of rain and something that reminded her of cherries. The underlined fragrance of royalty like as that fruit had it's own kind of luxury touch to it.

They stayed like this for awhile until she leaned back, not enough to force him to let go of her, but enough that she was able to look into the deep blue depths she had missed for so long.

He didn't have that childlike naivety he used to have when he was still eight, but who would be surprised about that. Even if Noctis tried to conceal it, he was broken. His father died, his kingdom was burned to ruins and fate wasn't planning on going easy on him in the future either. She knew it. She has seen it. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him about that either, so the only thing she did was stashing it away in the farest corner of her mind and tried to smile for him.

However Noctis was right. Her head told her to keep her distance, to help him on his way as long as she could but this was still not meant to be permanent. She was very well aware of this feeling inside of her screaming for savouring each second they had together.

Her arms moved up his chest and around his neck, resting loosely over his shoulders when she leaned up and her heart seemed to thump more insistent in her ribcage as Noctis met her halfway. Lips smoothing against each other in a gentle and soft kiss. Touching more like the delicate flutters of butterfly wings; afraid as if the other was going to break in the action like a frail layer of glass. This moment of warmth dissipating into nothingness. Even these shy touches at first didn't fail to spread waves of warm affection through the both of them. Tender and tingling like little sparks of electricity but the longer they kept going the more it started to grow insistent, demanding even. An involuntary noise left Noctis' throat when he deepened the kiss and Luna pressed herself against him in a response to that. Her hands sliding down over to his chest again and fingertips clumsily worked on the buttons of his shirt.

By the time she reached the third one their lungs were screaming for the needed air, forcing them to separate from each other; breathing heavily and chests rising hardly.

Noctis didn't really notice he was staring at her again, but her rosy cheeks and the slightly swollen pink lips were just too tantalizing. He considered making an offer but in the end he threw his concerns all overboard and picked her up on his arms in bridal style. Luna yelped quietly because of the sudden motion and clung to his neck, trusting him to not drop her as Noctis made his way over to the bedroom section of the royal suite. Instead when her mind processed it, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and chuckled, her breath sending chill sensations through him, sparks jittering through his mind and body until it reached his fingertips.

He lowered her onto the mattress, taking in the moment to look at her in all her perfection. White lace doing nothing to hide anything and for the first time he realised how absolutely beautiful Luna was. Not even one flaw seemed to grace her features, her porcelain glistening skin in the dimmed light here. Different from the one in the living room. If someone would tell him angels would exist, he'd be pretty sure Luna would be one of them. He climbed on the bed, hovering over her and watching the blonde curls spreading on the pillows like a beautiful golden crown.

"Noctis..." Caught in his thoughts he totally forgot that he was still staring and her voice rising to his ears pulled him out of his awe. Blinking a few times he could see the now more visible blush on her face, could hear the heavier breathing and see the yearning in her eyes. The silver necklace still rested around her skin, only sliding a bit up whenever she took another deep breath. Slowly it dawned on Noctis what he was about to do and a wave of insecurity washed over him. Biting his lip he wasn't sure how to start and where to... actually begin with.

Well, he has seen enough porn to know what to do, to be honest, but that doesn't change the fact he has no idea what Luna likes. Helplessly he chewed on his bottom lip.

It didn't stay unnoticed by his wife and she propped herself up until she was sitting straight in front of him again. Her eyes showing concern and worry. "What's on your mind, Noctis?" She raised a hand to brush one of his bangs out of his eyes, clearly able to see that he was feeling uncomfortable about something. "If... you don't have to do this.."

Noctis shifted his weight until he sat back on the bed, running a hand through his messy still damp hair.

"No. That's not it..."

"What is bothering you then?"

"I- ... I don't know. Maybe... being afraid of meeting expectations? I guess?" It was a stupid explanation for sure, but probably the best he could give. People always had expectations in him, may it be him showing that he was the King of Lucis now or that he was able to restore the light and repel the Empire. So it was not surprising he was now thinking someone would maybe expect him to have a... high standard in, well, making love.

A chuckle reached his ears and he frowned. "What's so funny about that?"

Luna raised a hand and waved it off softly before the gentle smile creeped back on her face. Somehow she was relieved that Noctis was only scared he wouldn't be good enough for her.

"I have no expectations of you." She straightened her posture and reached out for the silvery tiara, which Crowe had intended to give her and which she had kept since Nyx had given it to her. She released the hairpin and her ponytail came undone, blonde locks falling down and flowing over her shoulders like liquid gold. "I take whatever you have and want to give."

"That's... good to know."

This words made his heart jump and agitated but it didn't help at all to dissipate the feeling of being anxious about failing. The longer they sat there and tiptoed around each other, the harder it was getting for Noctis to chase away these thoughts. It was Luna who found the courage to do something about this awkward silence between them. She scooted closer to him, resting her palm against his cheek. Her thumb outlined the trace of the cheekbone beneath the skin as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When Luna pulled back again she remained only inches away from him.

"Do you trust me?"

That question was unexpected and Noctis wasn't sure why she was asking that after all this time. She was the Oracle, devoting her life to him and he even married her. If that wasn't proving he trusted her, he didn't know what else was.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

She smiled at him and her hand sank down, resting on his thigh and rubbing slow and little gentle circles into it, the skin still covered by his pants. However it was enough to send little shivers up Noctis' spine and he tried his best to conceal it, still waiting for Luna's answer.

"Good, then sit by the edge of the bed." Her words were nothing more than a breathless whisper, the images of that idea which had settled in her mind sending sparks of anticipation through her. She wanted nothing more than Noctis touching her but first she needed to disperse these useless concerns he still couldn't shake off.

Noct blinked at her for a few seconds but did as he was asked until, looking up at her when she stood up and walked around him until she was right in front of him.

The moment Luna slowly settled down on her knees it dawned on him what she was going to do and the heat spread in his face, probably up to his ears.

"Ugh, Luna, wait--... y-you don't have to do that." His body betrayed his mind, though, because the outline of this physical interest was visible enough underneath the fabric. However Luna didn't intent to stop at all.

"It's fine, Noctis. I want to do this. Just try to relax a little bit."

"Uh... alright..."

With that confirmation Luna took a quiet deep breath and placed her hands on his knees, shifting her position so he was comfortably sitting between his legs, hands trailing upwards from his knees to his hips. Her fingers went over to the remaining buttons of the shirt and opened them, so she could brush it aside; getting a better view of his body. She tried her best to not stare too obviously but if Noctis was ever concerned about his body, she would have denied that. He was gorgeous.

There was a shallow suggestion of his abs beneath his skin, but he was definitely not too muscular. Skin slightly toned, probably from long walks in the sun on the way to Altissia and to be honest, when she got informed about this marriage in case of diplomacy Luna didn't have expected to feel so drawn to him actually.

Because she realised he wasn't the young little boy anymore.

Leaning in Luna placed little kisses on Noct's skin, trailing from his navel to right above the hem of his pants. It didn't pass her neither how his breath hitched in his throat nor the little shudders rushing through his body, encouraging her to go on further. The belt came off with a quiet clicking noise, resounding so much louder in Noctis ears and making it harder to concentrate on relaxing at all.

The fly popped open and the zipper was pulled down before too long and a relieved noise escaped his throat, the pressure around his middle eased a little bit. Still the outline of his almost fully hard-on was much more visible, not to mention the rain had soaked him through to his underwear and his boxers clung to his burning hot skin right now.

Luna pushed the soggy clothes down, glad when Noctis helped her out as he lifted his hips slightly. She took her sweet time to look at him and silently appreciate the beautiful sight he was giving her: breathing already uneven and his cock screaming for attention. Her fingers wrapped around his length deliberately, causing Noctis to wince.

Raining the first kisses on the head and underside felt awkward, but definitely not bad. The unfamiliar taste was new and something she had to adjust to. However she got braver the longer she was caressing him, trying to keep track of his reactions with every touch. She elicited a breathy ' _oh_ ' off him as the tip of her tongue swirled around the slit, taking in the first beads. It wasn't enough though. She wanted to hear more of him, to hear his voice trembling, to have him squirming under her touch.

She wasn’t really sure where this intense feeling of control came from, but it was definitely not bad.

The next step was just ahead, slender fingers curling around the base and pink puffy lips parting to take him in. Sadly Luna wasn't able to see how Noctis had to bite down hard on his lip to hold back a moan when searing hot waves of white heat rushed through every nerve of his body.

His thighs already quivered by the intensity of heat when he slipped deeper into that hot and wet cavern. She was taking him in as much as it was possible for her, her hands massaging the parts of his cock which she didn't manage anymore.

To be honest, Luna was as inexperienced as the prince was, so this was more of like showing him that there was nothing wrong about having no experience at all. They could still learn together from each other and apparently Luna was learning faster than Noctis expected, pressing her tongue at the underside of his length, rubbing sensually over the vein. This time he couldn't hold back a moan at all.

It was doing more for Luna than she would have expected, sending shivers down her spine and pooling somewhere between her thighs. Let alone fueling something else inside of her, this ambition to have him completely at her mercy until he comes undone; revelling in the heights of pleasure.

She needed a moment to focus on her task again before adding a bit of experimental suction to the mix of massaging fingers and rubbing tongue. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the shift of his body, muscles rippling oh so slightly and Noctis was probably tempted to curl his fingers in her hair. However, he refrained from doing so. Of course he didn’t want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. It was already hard enough for the prince to keep his hips where they are, squirmed whenever the throbbing length sank back into her mouth. Not deep enough to grace the back of her throat, which was probably for the better but still…

Even this was already _too much_. Burning every reasonable thought away in the haze of the mounting euphoria, already tugging at the root of his cock. Wave after wave pooled in the pit of his stomach whilst his breathing faded into nothing but shallow, breathless gasps. His fingers clutched to the sheets when Luna noticed he was getting close.

The blonde doubled her efforts and a shudder ran through her own body from head to toe. Somewhere at the back of her mind there was this unbearable urge to rub her thighs together as there was no other possibility of friction at the moment to ease her own needs.

He moaned her name - insistent and desperate - and an involuntary noise escaped her own throat when fingers loosely curled around her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, her gaze met Noctis’ one and she almost forgot to breathe. It would have been a lie if Luna would deny she had never thought about something like this or at least imagined to be closer to him at all.

This, though, was so much more. Much more intimate, intense and it made her curious and jittery in the best possible way.

With a lewd and wet sound Luna pulled back, teased the head with her tongue and gave it another suck. It was easy enough to find out what her husband actually liked, judging from how his grasp on her slender shoulder tightened every so often, breathing going ragged and uneven.

“Luna… don’t..” He tried his best to catch his breath and form a coherent sentence, voice shaky and pitched higher than normal. “... if you… don’t… I’m… gonna…” Noctis lost his train of thoughts with another moan as she squeezed the base of his cock, bright blue eyes looking at him through beautiful lashes; insisting, urging him to finish. Her blonde hair was partly dishevelled. There was so much affection in her gaze but everything she wanted now was Noctis to finally let go.

It only took another sensual move of her soft, delicate lips around him. She could feel him tense and falter and he fell completely silent, teeth buried deep in his bottom lip as he tips over the edge.

Luna was more or less prepared for that too happen, but his release hitting her throat however startled her. Searing hot and salty. She tried her best to swallow it down but started coughing in the process and disengaged awkwardly from him, one hand covered over her mouth and still trying to find her breath.

When Noctis came down from his high and his mind slowly descended from the heights of euphoria, he noticed her reaction and immediately a shot of guilt banged through his chest. “Shit, I’m sorry Luna…” Worry was plastered all over his face. His cheeks still dusted with a deep colour of shame, bangs clinging to his forehead from sweat and rain. Leaning over to the nightstand he reached for some tissues before he turned back to the blonde and absently wiped some of the remaining release from her chin. “I should’ve warned you earlier..” His gaze fell to the ground, undoubtedly ashamed of himself and the lack of control he had shown.

“It’s fine, Noctis. I don’t mind… it was just _more_ than I expected.” The coughing had stopped by now and made space for an amused chuckle when she sat back on her heels. It eased Noct’s worries for the time being even though he still felt ashamed by himself. However the warm expression on her features caused a smile to appear on his own face.

He should seriously thank the gods that there was someone like Luna. Probably not a lot of people would be so understanding and balanced. Although… there was definitely a darker shade of desire and yearning in her eyes. Something which send a wonderful shudder through his body, knowing it was probably because of his effect on Luna which was… still new to him but definitely not unwelcome.

Slowly Noctis reached out for her hand and pulled her back onto the mattress, awkwardly stepping out of his pants as they were already lingering around his ankles. He was still feeling nervous about what to do but at least he knew, Luna didn’t mind him to just explore what she might like or not.

Their lips met in an almost shy kiss, testing the waters but still so full of emotion and slowly turning into something more passionate; demanding as Luna’s own needs started to overtake her restraints she had until now.

Kisses followed by careful touches, mapping out very single patch of warm and soft skin until the last piece of fabric vanished. Noctis swallowed heavily by her sight. She has been beautiful with all that lace framing her body, but with nothing but her skin words wouldn’t have been able to describe her at all.

Luna sat up and swung one leg over Noctis’, straddling his hips. Drawing him out of his thoughts again. It was probably stupid and strange that Luna felt such a strong wish to be this close to her chosen king but she wasn’t going to question it anymore. Her whole body screamed for Noctis desperately. To feel him as close as possible because in the next moment he could be gone.

Her fingers closed around his length another time, felt the throbbing within her hand as it twitched to life again and noticed Noctis jerking, even if it was barely visible. He hesitated though, his fingers rubbing agitated circles into Luna’s thighs right and left next to his hips.

“Wait… we should…” He started and his gaze moved over to the discarded pants, pretty sure with the thought that Gladio put _something_ into one of his pockets earlier.

“No!” That came more sudden than expected and Luna bit her lip when Noctis blinked bewildered. “It’s… it’s fine… I want to feel you. _Please_ …”

In that moment Noctis was sure he could see something else in her bright orbs aside from all the hunger and lust. Like… despair… and fear. Something that felt like _being helpless_ in the ahead lying storm.

Like this might be their first and last night together.

“Alright…” He breathed out audibly and moved his hands up her thighs to her hips, supporting her and encouraging her with soft gently strokes. It was hard to keep his mind steady because her fingers were still wrapped around his member when she positioned herself and slowly lowered her hips, taking him in inch by inch. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she hissed at the slightly burning pain of him entering her wet folds, mixed with how Noctis’ nails dug into the curve of her hips, leaving crescent shaped marks.

“Alright…” He breathed out audibly and moved his hands up her thighs to her hips, supporting her and encouraging her with soft gently strokes. It was hard to keep his mind steady because her fingers were still wrapped around his member when she positioned herself and slowly lowered her hips, taking him in inch by inch. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she hissed at the slightly burning pain of him entering her wet folds, mixed with how Noctis’ nails dug into the curve of her hips, leaving crescent shaped marks.

A little bit more and Luna was properly seated on Noctis lap and a moan spilled over their lips almost in unison.

Overwhelmed by the sensation Noctis leaned in, resting his forehead against her shoulder and for a second he was glad he was still recovering from his first orgasm. Otherwise he would have come probably right this instance. The sensation was just too much and he had never felt something so intense.

Luna’s hands dragged him out of this delirious state, when they moved to his neck. Idly playing with the hairs at the nape.

“You… okay?” Noctis asked as he found his voice again, breathing still frantic and his pulse thundering in his throat. He barely stifled another groan when she clenched around him purposefully. However Luna wasn’t answering right away and for a moment he was worried to hurt her. The silence between them was only disturbed by their heavy breathing and as there was still no reply by his wife, Noctis leaned back to gaze at her, making sure that she was alright.

He maybe regretted that as her sight made him swallow heavily.

Her cheeks were dusted with a slight shade of a rosy blush, a crease of concentration between her delicate brows. Blonde hair cascading dishevelled over her shoulders. Luna shifted on top of him and caused another wave of sparking pleasure, aside from adjusting to the new and foreign feeling of difference in girth. After a few seconds she finally nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. She probably didn’t even know how beautiful she was for Noctis.

“Yes… I’m fine.” Actually Luna was better than fine. Her heart raced inside her chest and the way she felt connected to him like this was so much more intimate than anything she had imagined. He filled her up completely, smoothly rubbing against her inner walls in the best possible way.

She leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss to his lips and lifted her hips before sinking down slowly and a sound of delight escaped her. Her warm breath brushing against wet, from kisses partly swollen pads. He was trembling with each move and exhale.

They picked up a slow and languid rhythm with Luna rolling her hips over and over down on him, clinging to his neck and releasing little gasps and soft mewls whenever Noctis slipped back into her, brushing over a particular good spot within her. His heated skin meanwhile deliciously rubbing over the sensitive bud.

Noctis tried his best to not lead her movements, to just keep on supporting her when she moved up and pressed her closer when she came down on his lap. Electric sparks jittering through his whole being.

It kept slow without any need to hurry, filled with affectionate touches and kisses as neither of them wanted to end this moment. If they could they would have liked to just stay here inside of this little bubble of a dream like world, far away from darkness clouding over the world. For one time not haunted by constant worries and sorrows about the fate of their world and friends, their focus only lying on themselves.

But even that languid rhythm was already enough to drag them down more into the abyss, letting them lose the grasp on everything around them.

Noctis was the first one to tip over the edge as the pooling heat in the pit of his stomach became too much. The pressure building until he wasn’t able to hold onto anymore. His nails dug into Luna’s hips, pressing her down onto his lap with more force, burying himself deep inside of her. His teeth bit down hard into his lip, almost drawing blood. Searing liquid fire pulsed through his veins as he submitted himself to the overwhelming waves and another sharp pain in his shoulders added to the mixture of pleasure.

Luna clawed into his skin, where she was holding onto him, a quiet moan fell from her lips. Thighs trembling, jittering right next to him where she was supporting herself, following into orgasm shortly after her husband. She shivered by the way the warm heat of his release spread within her. She wouldn’t admit it but there was something inside her, which felt overly satisfied; loved even.

They rode out their high slowly until she slumped against Noctis, both still trembling from the afterglow and trying to catch their breath. A few more minutes they stayed like this until Noct carefully lay them down, slipping out of her in the process. He kept one of his arms still around her waist, holding her close.

Neither of them were saying a word, just quietly enjoying the silence around them when even the steady sound of the rain outside had stopped. There was nothing to say anyway, probably would have only disturbed the quiet moment. They didn’t dare to let this dream burst like a bubble.

The blonde rested her hand on Noctis’ chest, drawing circles idly into his skin and felt the slowly calming heartbeat under her fingertips. She could hear his breathing even out as he struggled to stay awake after this day. A smile spread on her lips, even if it was weak and bitter, but it wasn’t surprising. This day has been long and exhausting, the pressure of the wedding and the incidents of the last days had taken their toll on Noctis in the end.

The smile on her face faded away as fast as it had spread, leaving a hollow feeling inside her chest. Tomorrow wouldn’t be easier for him. In fact it would just get even more difficult… more weight would settle on his shoulders than before and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

* * *

 

It was in the middle of the night when Noctis woke up again, the room completely dark. Only the rays lightening up the room were caused by the moon and the lights from the city. It took him a few moments to notice Luna was missing where she should have been lying next to him. A little breeze coming through the open balcony doors, leading to the terrace. An indication where his wife has wandered off at least. He rubbed the last tiredness out of his eyes and crawled out of the bed.

His first assumption was correct because as soon as he reached the doors he could see the lithe form in the shimmering silver light of the moon, one of her hands resting on the railing. Luna didn't care to get properly dressed before walking out here. Her body only covered by the dark fabric of Noct's shirt, which barely reached over the curve, keeping her legs bare. Blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and back whilst her attention was somewhere else.

It wasn't particularly cold outside, but chill enough for sure that she would maybe get sick if she stayed outside like this.

Idly Noctis rubbed his neck when he moved over and stood next to her.

"Hey... you okay?" He didn't know why but there was this worrying churning feeling in his gut again. Something felt off, like Luna suddenly felt so much more distant and out of his reach for him when her gaze moved over to him.

"Ah yes. I couldn't sleep so I came out here to ... get a clear mind. I'm sorry if I worried you." A smile spread across her pale lips, her eyes giving him a quiet apology before turning back to the view in front of her.

Even at night Altissia seemed so lively, people roaming from bars and parties back to their hotels. Not even one of them knowing the upcoming storm building at the horizon, closing in as soon as dawn would come. The meeting with the Hydrean silently overshadowing the peaceful place.

"If you're staying here like this, you'll catch a cold." Noctis chuckled and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He hesitated for a second, waiting for any resistance from Luna but instead she only leaned back a bit, enjoying the warmth of his body against her back. It gave her something to hold onto, to keep her mind steady in the turmoil raging inside of her. However she didn’t show any of that to anyone.

“I’m fine… don’t worry.” Of course she knew that Noctis was going to worry about her. After all this time when he had tried to get to Altissia to finally meet her and make sure that she was alright, after hearing in the radio after Insomnia’s downfall that she also had died in the fire. “I just want to… stay here for a minute and watch the stars.”

Noctis let out a humming sound and buried his nose in her hair.

Luna had to admit that everything regarding this marriage had sounded very unreal to her and in all this time she has wished to just once spend her time with the Prince of Lucis. Just to see the smile on his face, to laugh with him again about silly things. Even after last night she couldn’t really tell if it was actual ‘love’ between them, something was still missing in this complicated puzzle of emotions.

However, she savoured these last hours and decided to hold them dear, when she was going to face the Hydrean tomorrow. The round weight of the ring lying in her closed hand, still waiting for getting delivered to it’s new owner. She could do it now, but somehow it didn’t feel like the right moment. Not even that, something inside of her just struggled against it. Fighting back the unavoidable fate ahead of them.

It could wait until tomorrow… for the moment, even if it was selfish, she didn’t want to think about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it. There is no Inspirational Songs this time because I can't remember what I have been listening to most of the time while writing that.  
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter! @ cinnamondazai


End file.
